<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making a future with you by Dead_Fireflies375</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910040">making a future with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Fireflies375/pseuds/Dead_Fireflies375'>Dead_Fireflies375</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I just need to see more of these dorks Alex please give us the CelBarnes content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, no beta we make like the romans and die, references to past character death and destruction, set sometime after the Garden of Yerlik arc, so canon compliant until proven otherwise, spoilers up to EP 179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Fireflies375/pseuds/Dead_Fireflies375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cel is busy with repairs on The Vengeance when Barnes finds them to ask a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making a future with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*holds up nonbinary scientist and their hot pirate lover* I just think they're neat!</p><p>now that I am fully caught up with RQG, I can write my short one-shots of the couples living rent-free in my brain without having to make a bunch of vague statements because I was only on season 2 and was writing about stuff that happened a hundred episodes later *cough* my first zoscar fic *cough*</p><p>anyways enjoy this little thing I threw together!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cel almost didn't hear him walk up while they were engrossed with the repairs for </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Vengeance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they definitely felt the arm of their favorite pirate snake around their waist and his chin tuck into the crook of their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been busy," Barnes murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean most of the repairs so far have been on the exterior. I still have so much to do for repairing the engines and other internal mechanics, not to mention to fix my mistake with the whole antimagic cage thing because you know, Aurora Borealis is still out there. Don't want another engine to disappear and cause the whole ship to crash again," Cel laughed tensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of their eye, they saw Barnes frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault, you know? With what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Cel hummed, not quite believing him, "you say that, but if I got the whole magic barrier thing working correctly the first time, then there wouldn't have been the whole body swap thing, and then we wouldn't have had to do that whole reverse the polarity of-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Barnes cut them off and turned them around so they were facing him, "You couldn't have known what would happen with all the wild magic stuff. 'Sides if you couldn't have done it, no one could. 'Cause you're like a genius and the best out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel looped their arms around his neck and sighed. "At least you believe in me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always," he said and leaned in for a kiss that they met halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke off from the kiss to take in Barnes's face. The thing between them was still fairly new and Cel took lots of enjoyment in seeing him get flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me to grab some more parts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes nodded and they grabbed his hand, leading him over to one of the piles of parts they had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slight hesitation, they let go of his hand so they could start digging through the pile of stuff. Their organization may make sense, but it's not exactly what one would call efficient. Barnes stood to the side with the mix of the confidence of someone who went through the rigor of the military and the awkwardness of someone who didn't quite know in what way he was supposed to be standing. It was incredibly endearing in Cel's opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you, uhm, have you thought about what you're going to do? When this is all over, I mean," Barnes asked, kicking at some of the dust by his feet, “Know we talked about it before and all, but it feels different now, you know? Stuff's, uh, changed a bit, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel paused in their search for parts. They had thought about that question a lot, but it also scared them. They had seen so much destruction in their life, and this, this felt much bigger than anything that happened before. They didn't know what would be left to return to anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what I want to do and what I'll get to do are probably a lot different," Cel laughed nervously again, "I'm old, James, I've seen how this goes. There's a lot of destruction in war and this is like, the end of the world. That's a lot of destruction you’re looking at right there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you want to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go back to my village," Cel replied feeling homesick, "Tell Jasper about all the adventures I had. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this cool bear. Oh! Also, check-in on how the kobolds under the institute are doing! My draconic has gotten a lot better since I last saw them and I want to show it off. And there are just so many experiments I want to do once we're not, you know, fighting for our lives and saving the world," they straightened up and turned to look at him, "What about you? Still planning to go to France?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno," Barnes' cheeks were dusted pink as he stared down at his feet, "I mean, France would be nice and all, but that’s- that’s in a world where we didn’t have all of this going on,” he made a vague hand gesture, waving around him, “Even in the best-case scenario, gonna take a long time to fix the places where the veins hit. Not really going to be the best place to, you know, start a new stage of my life and all. And, well, uhm, was actually, uh," Barnes's cheeks went redder, "actually gonna ask you if I, uhm- if I might be able to go back with you?" Barnes stammered out, "S'fine if you don't uh, don't want me to or anything. Jus' wanted to ask-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Barnes could keep talking, Cel rushed over and shut him up with a searing kiss. They broke off and looked at his quite cute shocked face blink in surprise at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes, you totally can come back with me! I'd love to show you off to everyone. But-,” they started, once the initial excitement died down a bit, “Japan is a long ways away from Europe, and that’s like you’re home. Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes shrugged. "Home can be a lot of places."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I would love to get to take you to my home," Cel kissed him again, "And now that the weather is fixed, you can go fishing there! I still owe you that boat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna hold you to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I’m going to make you the best boat anyone has seen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next kiss was far deeper than the last. Cel ran their tongue along his bottom lip, prompting him to eagerly give them access to the rest of his mouth. His hands moved down to their hips and they smirked as they felt his grip tighten. They slid their hands underneath his shirt, still unbuttoned to the navel despite the cold. Endure elements was one hell of a spell. Continuing, Cel started peppering his neck with kisses, adding the occasional bite which caused Barnes to gasp softly. They paused in their ministrations to get a better look at his now very flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think," they said in a hushed tone, "That I've earned myself a quick break, haven't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't have our head engineer overworking themself now, can we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel bit their lip in excitement before giving him another passionate kiss. Grabbing his hand, they entwined their fingers and dragged him over to a corner where they knew no one would go near for a long time, a warm and light feeling in their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel may not know what the future held for them, but they did have a pretty good idea of who they would like to spend it with. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one day I will become more confident in m ability to write smut and give the people what they want. but today is not that day.</p><p>comments and kudos are my life force and I will love you forever if you leave some lol</p><p>if you want to yell at me on tumblr it's @chaotic-bi-incarnate.</p><p>and finally have an absolutely wonderful timezone wherever you are and I'll catch y'all next time when Alex and the gang make me cry over these soft fictional characters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>